Afterglow
by Charmeleon2012
Summary: Prompt: Morning after shenanigans. Elsanna aka icest. Don't get yourselves too hyped over the M-rating, kiddies.


Anna cracked an eye open as golden sunlight met her sleeping features. She smiled wearily and sat up, stretching. The sheets draped over her fell to reveal little more than a lithe body covered with freckles. The princess blinked, her mind still fogged with sleep. A loud snort turned her attention to her apparent bedmate, who had turned away from the rising sun. Memories of last night began to fill Anna's head as she observed the sleeping figure beside her, blond hair splayed wildly across the pillows. The redhead grinned deviously. Oh, yes. She remembered everything now.

Over the past month, Anna had worked tirelessly to break down the last remaining pieces of the wall Elsa had built up over the years. The queen feared the repercussions of the sisters being romantically involved, but her worried resistance was no match for the redhead's loving persistence. Anna knew that Elsa was most comfortable when she was hidden away, and so she had agreed to keep her affections contained in public, save for the occasional teasing glance or chaste kiss on the cheek. Such restrictions left the younger girl entirely unsatisfied, and she took every opportunity to pull her sister away from the crowd into the nearest empty room. Anna became increasingly bolder by the day, desiring more and more contact with the queen. Elsa for her part eventually began to respond with increasing ardor, as the love and need her little sister felt for her was infectious. Still, it was Anna who eventually made the first move into an entirely new aspect of their relationship. Jittery and eager after a long and boring trade meeting with a prince from some nearby province, the girl had all but dragged Elsa into her bedroom. Eventually the two made their way to the bed, lips parted against each other, the queen's legs giving way as Anna practically leapt onto the bed with Elsa effectively pinned under her. As soon as the older girl realized what was happening, she pulled away, suddenly apprehensive. Anna had stopped to lift herself up, straddling her sister. She looked down to give Elsa a hurt look. Caving, the blond looked up.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Anna had smiled then, relieved that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You won't. I promise." She leaned down to kiss the girl on the nose. "If you want me to stop, ask me and I'll stop. Okay?" Elsa nodded, and their lips met again.

Needless to say, neither girl had asked the other to stop throughout the night.

A surge of warmth spread through Anna's body then. She reached out to trace light patterns up and down the sleeping girl's spine. Elsa curled up in response, whining softly. The redhead grinned, draping an arm around her sister and pulling herself flush against her. Anna began to lift her leg gently up and over the other girl's, pulling her still closer. Suddenly, Elsa shifted around, pushing Anna away and trapping her under the queen's taller frame. The redhead squealed as her sister settled atop her thighs, pinning her wrists to the bed.

"Hey you," the blond said, her voice husky from sleep. Anna's face flushed but she smiled up at the older girl.

"Hey yourself. How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough, considering."

"Considering?" Elsa had released Anna's wrists but kept her from turning them over. The redhead reached out instead and smoothed back the loose blond tresses from her sister's face.

"Well, I was kept awake part of the night by a certain bubbly redhead who has a hard time keeping her hands to herself." Anna laughed and stuck her tongue out at the older girl. Elsa hummed in response and wiggled her hips slightly, grinning wickedly when she heard the princess gasp loudly.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with restraint problems," Anna replied through clenched teeth. The queen chuckled and began to lean towards the girl's face, but stopped suddenly. Anna frowned as Elsa started to pull away. Her hand came up to grasp her sister's, and their fingers intertwined. The blond looked down, guilt swimming in her clear blue gaze.

"Anna... Do you regret anything that happened last night?" The younger girl smiled gently.

"Of course I don't, silly. Why would I?" She reached up to grasp Elsa's neck, easing her in for a soft kiss. Anna released her sister and cupped her chin, keeping their eyes locked on each other. "I love you, Elsa. So much. I could never regret doing anything with you." She noticed the tears welling up in the queen's eyes and wiped them away. Elsa shook her head and Anna smiled sweetly.

"I love you too. You dork."


End file.
